drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Matthias Raithlu
Email: crec2k@aol.com Description Eye Color: Dark brown Hair Color: Black with lighter streaks in Height: 6'3" Weight: 140 Age: 15 Place of Origin: South West Saldaea Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 4 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History A tall, thin boy, almost weedy, with brown eyes and black hair. He used to live in a town in southwestern Saldaea. He is deft with his fingers and has leant some slight of hand from boys and men in the taverns. A lad of often violent moods, he has already killed a man. He claims to have run away from home in search of adventure, but in reality he flees from his crime. His parents and three brothers died before he could remember them, from a fever that took them one by one, and his only surviving relative, a sister, brought him up by hand. She was married to soldier, Gavan, who taught him how to hold a sword and had started to teach him some simple forms, to discipline his mind. Matthias dreamed of joining Queen Tenobia's armies, and guarding the land from the evils of the blight. He had often heard stories of wonders worked by Aes Sedai and their Warders from Gavan, and admired them as protectors of the world. Gavan was killed during a brawl in an inn over a dice game. It was a shock to Matthias' sister, but he seemed to take it in his stride. However, when the mayor's brother tried to collect debts off Matthias' recently widowed sister in any way he could, Matthias stabbed him in the back. Wanted to stand trial for his crime, Matthias fled rather than face the mayor and council. When he decided to run, his dreams of military enlistment were shattered. So his mind turned to the others who protected the world from evil, those he had heard took in young women and men in trouble. The White Tower. In particular, he thought of their Warders: they must need men. Therefore, he set out on the road to Tar Valon. His journey took him through Kandor, where he found temporary employment on a farm, doing physical chores. With some of the money he earned he made it to Arafel. Here his good fortune seemed to take a turn for the worse. He was attacked by a band of thieves who beat him and took what was left of his money. His sharp reflexes saved his life, allowing him to doge the opening blow to his head, but as he rolled aside, two more men started to kick him. They left him to nurse his battered body. As he spent days in the gutter, trying to beg and pickpocket for food, his body struggling to heal itself, he almost regretted not letting the mayor's brother get what he wanted. Almost. A struggling innkeeper let him work for a bed as a stable boy. With this respite, he soon recovered his strength, and again set off for Tar Valon. He travelled south, for a time gaining rides on carts, but mostly walking. Some farmers allowed him to work for a meal, but more often than not he went hungry, sometimes stealing from fields to get by. When he reached Tar Valon, it seemed a city of heaven. The Shining Walls offered a kindly embrace, and the White Tower hope of a bright future. He took a job at the docks, unloading and loading boats, while awaiting permission to join the trainees of the Tower Category:WS 4 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios